


Proper Time Management Skills

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BUT NO PLOT, F/F, and a strap on, there is a storeroom, there's no plot in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Kara vaguely remembers there being a reason she followed Cat down the hallway to this dusty storage room. Helping carry old papers, maybe? There was a reason, she knows that much. But somewhere around the lighthearted banter she still can’t believe Cat is willing to share with her and noticing that this storeroom has a window while her office is a glorified closet, she’d gotten a little derailed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 230
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2019





	Proper Time Management Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoLo_Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLo_Renegade/gifts).

Kara vaguely remembers there being a reason she followed Cat down the hallway to this dusty storage room. Helping carry old papers, maybe? There was a reason, she knows that much. But somewhere around the lighthearted banter she still can’t believe Cat is willing to share with her and noticing that this storeroom has a window while her office is a glorified closet, she’d gotten a little derailed.

Now she’s pressed back against an unused desk, perched on the edge so Cat doesn’t have to stretch as far to reach. Because somewhere around the second kiss as they stumbled around the room, trying to make sure the door is locked but also not wanting to separate long enough to make that easy, Cat got tired of leaning up to kiss Kara. Much easier with their height equalized, Kara even a little shorter than Cat given that her heels are still on.

And it feels so much better too. No more worrying she’s going to knock into something, no more worrying they’ll trip and fall. It wouldn’t hurt Kara, of course, but it might hurt Cat, and then where would they be? The woman isn’t the most superstitious, but Kara won’t risk something going wrong and ruining whatever this is before they have a chance to actually enjoy it.

A moan echoes through the room as Cat switches her focus to press near bruising kisses along the line of Kara’s jaw and down her throat. On a human, the bites and pressure would be painful, possibly even break the skin. But to Kara, it’s just a pleasant pressure that leaves a tingling warmth behind. Moreso when she realizes this obviously means Cat knows her secret. Knows, but isn’t making a big deal of out of it. They both know, nothing needs to be said, and they can move past it and on to better things.

Better things, like Cat pulling back long enough to give Kara a searching look while her hands trace along the button of the jeans Kara’d debated before throwing on this morning. They’re a little casual for work, but today was supposed to be an easy day. She’s only got one meeting and it’s as informal as a work meeting can get. So comfort won out over the need for more impressive clothing, and right now, Kara’s definitely glad of that decision. Not only is she comfortable, but Cat had nearly growled when she’d bent over to grab the box of whatever it is they originally came in here for. While not the most professional-looking, the jeans do show off her curves in a way most of her outfits don’t quite manage.

Now Cat is asking, very clearly but without the pressure of actual words, if Kara wants to move this forward. It’s a balancing act, and they both know it. If Cat is the one to voice the request, she brings the force of her position to it. She becomes the instigator, and while Kara isn’t sure who started the kissing earlier, this is definitely further than that. Which means if there’s going to be an actual request, it’s Kara’s turn to step up.

“Will you take them off me?” she asks, voice sounding somehow innocent despite the request and their surroundings. Which wasn’t what she was going for, the opposite entirely, in fact. But from the way Cat swallows and meets her eyes, Kara knows it was a good choice. Anything that makes Cat get that look in her eye will always be a good choice.

“Lift for me,” is all Cat says in return, their communication so in tune that nothing else is needed. 

The ‘are you sure’ and ‘yes please, I want this’ are taken care of in each touch, each glance, each breath between them. The vocal acknowledgment of Kara’s asking and Cat’s return direction is enough for them in this moment. Later, they can have the ‘what does this mean’ and ‘what happens now’ discussions. They’re important, and Kara knows that the words will need saying. They’ll have to talk about this, about what happened. About the heat in Cat’s eyes and the way Kara’s breath catches in response.

But that will be after. Right now, they just need this.

The feeling of denim sliding down her legs has Kara stifling another moan as she tries to modulate her sensitivity. It’s too easy to let everything loose around Cat, but this isn’t the place for that. Not with coworkers only a few dozen feet away. Kara’d learned long ago how to shut down the more external signs of her powers when stimulated, she has no real worries she’ll break anything. But nothing ruins the moment like hearing Greg from accounting ask who had leftover fish for lunch, and if Kara’s control slips, she might hear that and more. Not the experience she’s hoping for here.

Much better to focus on the way Cat’s hands trace back up her thighs after the jeans are kicked aside, teasing lightly at the back of her knees before moving further up. The barely there tickling of Cat’s fingers drives Kara crazy, and she can’t help throwing her head back with a moan that’s a little louder than advisable given their location.

Oh, but it’s worth it to feel Cat tense against her before more of those bruising kisses are placed against her throat. And even better than that, one hand is tracing along the hem of Kara’s panties, occasionally dipping to trail along the skin beneath.

One more line, one more request, and it’s easy enough for Kara to read it in the way Cat doesn’t push any further. But just as she goes to push the panties down herself and guide Cat’s hand to where she wants it, her phone buzzes in the pocket of the jeans she’d just kicked aside.

“Ignore it.” The words are a huff against Kara’s skin, and oh so tempting.

But what if it’s important? The DEO, or someone else needing her help? She’s a hero, she can’t be out of touch without setting up a backup plan.

“I have to check it.”

This time the huff is louder, and Cat pulls back to fix her with a pointed glare. “It’s not like it’s your boss, considering I’m your boss and I’m most certainly not calling you right now. Which means it can be ignored.”

The logic is sound, and if not for her responsibilities to the city, Kara would give in instantly.

But she has more to think about than the warmth of Cat’s hand so very close to where she’s currently throbbing with need. So as difficult as it is, Kara stands firm. “And if it’s my other boss?” she asks, one brow raised towards the sky outside the window. Reminding Cat of what they both know, but still avoiding that conversation outright.

“I assumed you’d hear that one without a phone call,” Cat says, but she steps back to let Kara grab the device.

Letting the remark slide, Kara crosses quickly to the still ringing phone to see who it is. But it’s not a phone call at all. It’s a calendar reminder that she has that meeting in an hour, and one from Cat’s calendar (she’d never questioned why she still has access to that one) about one of her meetings starting around the same time.

They’re both important, though Kara’s is mostly informal. Still too important to shrug off and miss. It will raise questions if nothing else. And Cat, well. She’s been known to cancel and rearrange meetings on a dime before. But usually with a very good reason.

Somehow, Kara doesn’t think “I was making out with my ex-assistant turned junior reporter in a supply closet” will count as a good reason.

It might feel like a very, very good reason right about now, true. But Kara knows that’s the arousal talking. Not the responsible adult side of her, or the one devoted to protecting Cat. No, those sides are both in agreement that the best option is to pull away right now.

So with real regret, Kara holds her phone up so Cat can see the screen and gestures towards the door with her other hand. “We both have meetings in an hour, we should probably revisit this conversation later.”

Cat hums thoughtfully as she steps closer, inspecting the meeting description. “Or,” she says with a voice Kara knows all too well, “we could just hurry.”

Oh Rao, Kara’s torn. Because on the one hand, putting the breaks on this is the last thing she wants to do. She wants Cat with a need so real it almost hurts, and the thought of waiting and perhaps losing this chance makes her want to scream. But on the other hand, she wants to take her time.

Something in her face must give her indecision away because Cat raises one hand to gently turn Kara’s face towards hers. “I would highly advise against either of us going to our next meetings sexually frustrated, and right now, that’s what’s going to happen if we walk out that door. But it wouldn’t be the first time, so the decision is yours.”

Not just the decision on now or later, Kara knows. Now or ever. Which is a heady thought. Cat is giving up some part of her control and allowing Kara to set the pace. It’s not something she does often, and Kara knows it’s definitely not done lightly. Cat thrives on her control, on being the one in charge of any situation. It’s not hard to imagine that extending to the bedroom. Or storeroom, as it currently stands.

Which just makes the choice easier, in the end. “I don’t want to wait for this.”

Unspoken is the thought they’ve waited long enough. That’s another conversation for later. Right now is about actions, and Kara leads the way in that as she slips Cat’s blazer from slim shoulders. Underneath is little more than a flimsy camisole, one Kara can see the lace patterns of Cat’s bra through with no need for x-ray vision.

“Oh, thank God,” Cat says as she tosses the jacket aside, stepping closer into Kara’s space to pick up where they’d left off. “I’ve never been good at waiting.”

Her hands prove that point, sliding up and under Kara’s shirt to unhook her bra. Steps are being skipped left and right, but as sure fingers find her nipples, Kara can’t even dream of complaining. Who needs everything off when loosened is enough for Cat’s fingers to drive her crazy? And they haven’t even made it anywhere truly sensitive yet.

“This is almost like a dream I once had,” Kara says without thinking as she moves back to lean against her earlier seat, drawing Cat with her. It’s a bare whisper of an admission she doesn’t realize she’s given, but once it’s out, that’s it.

Cat freezes for a split second before her actions pick up again. There’s a new layer of need behind her movement, and Kara can’t help shifting her legs open wider around Cat’s hips, needing some kind of stimulation.

“Someday, you’re going to tell me about those dreams.”

It’s a command, however distracted Cat is as she gives it. And it’s a command Kara doesn’t want to disobey. After all, today technically counts as someday, right?

“I don’t think any were in a storeroom,” she starts, breath hitching as she hears Cat’s heart rate spike. “Most of them were in your office, on that desk of yours. Sometimes in my office. But your desk, Rao, Cat. I didn’t even need the dreams to imagine you taking me over it. Every time you trailed a finger along its edge, I could think of nothing but where else that finger could go.”

Her forwardness shocks Cat, that much is clear from the way her movements slow against Kara’s breasts. But Kara’s never been inhibited during sex. Not once she learned to control herself with an ease that’s become subconscious. After that, sex became the one place she could be completely free. No false identities or hidden desires. If she wanted something, she asked for it. If her partner wasn’t game, she moved on to something they both enjoyed.

And true to form, it doesn’t take Cat long to get past the surprise. The pinches and tweaks at Kara’s nipples pick up their pace again, each one sending a jolt through her nerves and straight to her clit. She’s so close to giving in and grinding against Cat, at this point she doesn’t know how she’s holding back.

“And what did I do with you, once I had you spread out across the surface?”

Kara shudders, on the edge of coming undone from the heat in Cat’s words alone.

“Sometimes, you bent me over it and made me hold completely still while you took me from behind,” Kara starts, losing herself in the fantasies. “Other times, I wasn’t on top of it. I was hidden underneath for the whole day, ready whenever you needed me to touch you. Sometimes I was on the desk, and you were on me, riding my face until you came so hard you couldn’t hold yourself up.”

Cat’s panting against her skin now, clearly just as close as Kara. All the talk about what Kara’s dreamt of is pushing them higher than touch alone could, and Kara suddenly feels empty. She needs something more than words, something that will take her deep and hard enough to ease the burning need building within her.

“I wish we’d started this when you could fly us home for the night.”

It’s the only acknowledgment either has given about Kara’s secret, and it slides past unremarked upon as Kara considers the end result of such a scenario. How would this feel, not in a cramped storeroom but spread out on Cat’s enormous bed?

If only they had time to find out, but Kara knows Cat really can’t miss that meeting. And it wouldn’t look good to miss her own, either, no matter how informal it’s supposed to be. She’s still the new employee, not the seasoned reporter she’s aiming for.

So as much as that’d be nice, Kara knows that this moment here between them is all they can afford right now. And despite that disappointment, it does remind her they need to get moving if they’re going to be on time.

Peeling the thin camisole up and over Cat’s head, Kara lets out a groan of desire as she sees the detailing on the bra that it had hidden from view. Lacy and black, with hints of navy scattered across to draw the eyes in, it’s a work of art that’s just barely magnificent enough to earn its place on Cat’s body. Because the lines of skin revealed by Kara’s actions rival anything Michelangelo could sculpt, and Kara can barely believe they’re here and she has this chance.

“Mouth, now,” Cat gasps out as Kara takes a moment to drink in the sight.

Only a moment, but as worked up as they both are right now it’s clearly a moment too long. And it’s not like Kara minds the instructions, leaning forward willingly to trace her tongue along the edge of the bra as she places careful and reverent kisses to the skin there. A quick search behind Cat’s back and the bra loosens, revealing even more of Cat to Kara’s eyes. Her eyes and her mouth. 

With careful flicks of her tongue interspersed with wet kisses to Cat’s skin, Kara moves slowly lower until she can take a newly revealed nipple between her lips with a long, languid suck. The sensation has Cat grasping at her hair with a muttered curse, and Kara grins before repeating her actions as a hand comes up to tweak at the unattended peak.

This is her new favorite thing, she decides as she starts to experiment to find what Cat likes best. Does the strangled moan when Kara uses a hint of teeth to tug outrank the gasp she lets out with each deep pull as Kara sucks? And what about the muffled keening when Kara pinches one between her fingers, tugging and twisting in a way she’s perfected to bring as much pleasure as possible?

The final decision is there’s no way to decide. Cat obviously likes everything she’s doing, and Kara can’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be right now, except maybe on her knees repeating this experiment on another part of Cat’s body.

The thought of licking a long stripe along Cat’s sex has Kara letting out a deep moan of her own and redoubling her efforts on Cat’s breasts in an attempt to refocus on what she’s doing. But that brings about an unexpected reaction, and Kara almost pulls back in shock when she feels Cat stiffen then shudder against her. Only the knowledge Cat would likely kill her if she stopped so abruptly keeps her focused, gradually easing back as Cat’s tremors subside.

“Did you seriously just make me come from nothing more than breast play, or do you have some other hidden talent you’re not telling me about?” Cat asks when she gets her breath back, and Kara grins up at her from where she’s still resting her chin on her chest.

“Oh, I have many hidden talents I hope you’ll find eventually, but that one was all you. You’re so sensitive, Cat.”

“And you’re smug.” Despite the words, Cat is grinning, and Kara counts it as a win.

Now all that’s left is the little matter of her own arousal, and Kara shifts restlessly as she becomes aware of how much it’s grown. Watching Cat fall apart without even indirect pressure between her thighs was a magnificent view.

“Cat, I need you,” Kara whines as she watches a familiar smirk make a reappearance. She’s not above begging to get her way, not when she’s this turned on. “Please, I need you to touch me.”

Oh, that smirk is doing wonderful things to Kara right now, but it’s also making her squirm for another reason. When Cat gets in a mood like this there’s no telling what she’ll do. And without any particular familiarity with what she likes during sex it’s hard to predict what it’ll mean for this encounter.

“I don’t think so,” Cat says eventually, placing her hands on either side of Kara’s hips and leaning forward until they’re nearly touching. Nearly, but not quite. “I don’t think I’m going to touch you, Kara.”

The noise Kara makes at that is probably too loud for their surroundings, but it’s not like they’d been thinking of that earlier anyway. If noise is going to attract attention to what they’re doing, then they’re past the point of worrying about that. Hopefully this particular storage room is far enough from the main paths through the building. And if not, Kara can’t bring herself to care.

“No, please, Cat, I need you. Please touch me, it’s too much, please Cat.” Oh yeah, the begging is definitely out in full force right now. Another thing she doesn’t care about at the moment, and won’t later either.

Leaning even closer, Cat places her lips right next to Kara’s ear as she speaks. Close enough to feel the slight puffs of air, but not close enough to touch. “I said I wasn’t going to touch you, Kara. I didn’t say I wasn’t going to fuck you.”

What that means, Kara doesn’t know. Not that it matters much, just hearing Cat voice the words nearly pushes her over the edge she’s been clinging to for far too long.

“You aren’t the only one with fantasies. And after that little performance of yours, I have one in particular I want to act out if that’s all right with you.”

Kara nods frantically in response, knowing that whatever Cat is planning will be amazing. Anything that gets her off would count as amazing, but Cat has a way of going above and beyond, and Kara’s head spins as she tries to imagine what she’s thinking now.

“I like the sound of that, Supergirl. Now hurry, you know where I live, and I know you can get through my balcony door easily enough. So why don’t you fly over and check my closet, hm? In the back left corner is a dark blue box, pick whichever you want and come back here so we can continue this. You have superspeed, it should be a quick detour for you.”

Kara doesn’t bother to say anything in response, already in motion before Cat finishes speaking. She does have superspeed, and with inspiration like this she pushes it to the limit. She doesn’t even bother to change into her suit or grab her pants before she’s out the window and on her way to Cat’s. With her cousin across the country it’s not like anyone will see her at these speeds, and the milliseconds it would take to change are milliseconds she needs to fetch whatever is in that box.

As Cat expected, Kara has no problem finding the apartment or opening the balcony door. Picking out the closet from the doors off of Cat’s room takes a moment longer, but it’s no real delay when she’s moving as fast as she is. A scant few seconds after leaving CatCo and she’s stepping into Cat’s closet and heading directly for the box.

Lifting the lid nearly jolts her out of super speed, and Kara takes a whole two seconds to process what she’s seeing. Carefully nestled within are neatly packed rows of strap ons, each resting in a custom depression in what looks like velvet padding. And under that layer is another, and another after that.

Why Cat needs this many, Kara has no idea. Each is a different shape, texture, and size, so maybe that has something to do with it. All Kara knows for sure is she suddenly has too many options to choose from, and the seconds are starting to tick away as she studies them.

Grabbing two at random, Kara hopes they work for Cat because the feeling of their heft in her hands is definitely working for her. A bottle of lube in the corner of the box catches her eye, and Kara snags it as well. She doesn’t really think it’ll be needed, but it’s better safe than sorry and she likes the way it feels anyway.

The trip back to CatCo goes even faster than the trip to Cat’s, and Kara settles back into place in front of Cat a bare twenty seconds after leaving. It’s a new speed record for her, and if it wouldn’t traumatize both sisters she’d brag about it to Alex later. As it is, she’s going to be quietly proud of her new achievement for the next few weeks. Especially when she also gets to remember what’s sure to be the awesome sex that goes along with it.

“Mm, someone’s eager,” Cat teases as she takes in the items Kara brought back. “Couldn’t choose, or do you want us to miss those meetings after all?”

“I liked them both,” Kara says as she holds them up. “And most of the others, too. Maybe we can spend a few nights comparing them all?”

It’s the most obvious reference to continuing whatever this is after one encounter, and Cat takes a moment to study Kara before nodding slowly. “I’m sure that could be arranged.”

There’ll be a talk before they get to that point, Kara knows well enough. But even the promise of more is enough for now. Especially when Cat looks at the two toys Kara brought back, lifting each to compare and decide. “I wish you’d brought the blue one on the third layer, it’s a favorite. Hits just right.”

Kara’s losing track of the number of times Cat’s nearly broken her with only words today, but it’s a count she enjoys every time. And watching Cat shed the rest of her clothing and step into a harness is a sight she’ll never forget.

Keeping up with Cat, Kara tosses her shirt aside without needing to be told, her panties following after. “How do you want me?” she asks, settling back on the desk with her legs spread. “Like this, or should I bend over it? This is your fantasy, Cat, tell me what you want.”

“I want you right like this. Right on the edge where I can get nice and deep, and facing me so I can see every expression on your face as I fuck you until you scream my name loud enough for the building to hear.”

Kara knows it’s just talk, that exposing their developing relationship at this stage would be a disaster. But oh Rao, if the thought of that doesn’t work for her.

Cat lubes up without a word as Kara shifts impatiently, teasing smirk back on her face as she finally steps back up between spread thighs that open in clear invitation.

And then she’s closed the distance completely, resting against Kara for a moment before beginning the slow push inside.

It’s been long enough since Kara experienced this that she nearly comes then and there. The feeling of fullness, the warmth of Cat’s hips pressed against her, it’s a dizzying amount of stimulation and she’d already been worked up. But if she comes now, there’s every chance Cat will do the responsible thing and say their time is up. At least until their meetings are over. And Kara wouldn’t be content with only a quick climax at this point. Not when the promise of hard and deep is right there.

A quick nod to Cat is all it takes for her to start moving, slow and deep thrusts shaking Kara against the desk with every slide of her hips. And if this is Cat with a less favorite toy, then Kara really can’t wait for the next time they do this. Because the look on her face as the end moves against her will be occupying Kara’s dreams for weeks after this.

“You feel so good, Cat. So deep,” Kara breathes as the pace picks up. The desk is creaking under her at this point, the slap of skin on skin echoing around the room. She’s trying to keep quiet, but she can’t help the low moans with every thrust, or the gasped encouragement when Cat hits a particularly sensitive spot. She’s always been vocal in her appreciation. Keeping quiet to avoid drawing attention is not her standard setting.

It’s even harder this time, knowing it’s Cat currently fucking her with single-minded intensity. She’s been a little in love with Cat for years now, and a little in lust with her for longer than that. Kara has many types, and Cat somehow fits most of those. A self-assured woman with a great deal of power, who isn’t afraid to use it. Kind, but also not afraid to be cutting when the situation calls for it. And when it doesn’t, but Kara’s used to that. It’s part of the complexity that is Cat Grant and she welcomes it.

And now she can add one more type to her list, along with all the others. Cat is really,  _ really  _ good when it comes to sex. Her pace is steady even at the speeds she’s reaching, and each pump of her hips hits a new spot that’s somehow exactly where Kara needs her. The occasional deep press and twist keep the rhythm from growing stale, and her stamina is enough to keep up with Kara’s superhuman endurance. At least for this first round, and Kara’s long known how to temper her own need as the night stretches on.

Lost in the sensations Cat is drawing out as they keep their eyes locked on one another, Kara misses the movement of her hand entirely until slim fingers are pressing against her clit in light circles. The counterpoint to the almost rough thrusts and slapping of their hips drives Kara crazy, and she can’t quite catch the high pitched moan of pleasure the move brings. 

Her head slips back as Kara loses herself in the sensation, and Cat slows as she lifts her other hand to tangle in her hair. “Eyes on me, Kara. I want to see everything you feel, and I definitely want to see the look in your eye when you fall apart.”

The words are panted out, broken up by gasping effort as Cat redoubles her movements the second Kara meets her eyes once more. And oh Rao, does she have a point. With the added effort the strap on is pressing every button Kara has and a few she hadn’t known about, and from the look on Cat’s face it’s doing the same for her. They won’t last much longer, and the small part of Kara’s brain that’s still clinging to rational thought thinks that’s definitely for the best. They’ll need some time to clean up to avoid showing up at their next meetings looking freshly fucked.

“I’m so close,” Kara says, or at least tries to say. She’s having trouble forming the words as Cat’s fingers start slipping against her clit more firmly than before. Each circle sends sparks shooting through Kara’s nerves, and at this rate, she’ll tip over the edge in a matter of seconds, not minutes. She just needs to know Cat is there with her.

A nod in response and a few more quick, jerky thrusts, and Cat is stuttering into an orgasm that makes her earlier climax look like a relaxing stretch.

It’s all Kara needs to push past that last little bit of need and into her own release. Her hands clench against the desk with the strength of it, an involuntary loss of control she hasn’t experienced since her first few fumblings on her own.

Cat is definitely really, really good at sex.

Kara finally comes down from her high to find Cat’s head resting on her shoulder, their panting breaths mingling and echoing around the small room. “God, Kara. That was amazing.”

Kara almost giggles as she leans back, the familiar rush of endorphins from sex so much stronger this time around. “And think of what we could do with some practice.”

Thankfully Cat just laughs in response, carefully disengaging and sliding the strap on from her hips. “How much time do we have?”

A quick glance at her phone shows they’ve got 15 minutes before their meetings. It’s not enough time to erase all evidence of what just happened, but it’ll allow them to deal with the worst of it. And Cat was right, Kara’s definitely more prepared for the meeting after this than she would’ve been while still dealing with need simmering in her veins. Much easier while she’s this relaxed.

“Can we talk after?” Kara asks when they’ve gathered their clothing and slipped closer to ‘presentable’. “I can bring those back to your place after work.”

They’ll need to have that talk and make a few tough decisions. But Kara’s sure they can work something out. The depth of emotion in the past hour was too much to be one-sided or casual. There’s something between them, something that’s been building since Kara stepped into Cat’s office at 10:15 that first time. And for the first time, Kara certain it’s not only mutual but possible.

Cat nods as she slips her heels on, clearly thinking as she stares into the distance. “Come by around 6, I’ll make dinner and we can talk.”

Yep, they’re definitely on the same page.

Suddenly impatient for meetings to be over, Kara dares to pull Cat close and place a long, lingering kiss to her lips. Unlike before, there’s no build, nothing but the emotions she can’t put into words just yet. And Cat all but melts into her arms as their lips move against each other, a wordless confirmation of the same. 

“Until tonight,” Kara says when they break apart, pulling away to head for the door and the meeting she’s now running just a little late for. But oh, is it worth it.

“Until tonight.”


End file.
